


I Dearly Love to Laugh

by aeternamente



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Friendship, Gen, collins and collins, ricky roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte is miles away from her number one bestie who needs her. What can she do to help? (In-universe origins of the Ricky Roll.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dearly Love to Laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RICKY ROLL'D](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17467) by Maxwell Glick. 



> Because I needed to have a head canon for this.

Charlotte blinked at her computer screen, coming to the realization that she’d been staring at it for several minutes without finishing the e-mail she was going to send out to the new intern (who was to have the exciting task of buying assorted squash for the filming of the season finale of Game of Gourds).

She felt terrible. By all rights, she should be back home, by Lizzie’s side just like Jane was, Jane who had given up her dream job to come home to a family in crisis.

But Charlotte was not Jane. Charlotte was more practical, and she wasn’t sure she could pull off anything like Lizzie’s “floss fairy” blackmail stunt. So here she was, editing videos for Lizzie that got increasingly depressing and painful as she edited videos for work that were as pointless and inane as ever.

If only there was something she could do. She knew how Lizzie would be, blaming herself, wallowing in her worries, not allowing herself to feel anything but anger and depression. It was usually Charlotte’s job to pull her out of that, make her laugh, get her head out of her troubles, but now she was so far away.

But in a modern age of instant communication, there had to be something she could do even from here.

A sharp  _ping_  emanating from her computer startled Charlotte out of her thoughts again. It was a message from Belinda in accounting, whose e-mails never failed to make Charlotte laugh.

 

> To: c.lu@collinsandcollins.org  
>  From: b.parker@collinsandcollins.org  
>  Subject: Surprising news!
> 
> [Game of Gourds up for an Emmy?](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

“…what?” she intoned softly with a chuckle as she clicked on the link.

And laughed out loud when she realized she’d been Rick Rolled.

“Ah! The musical stylings of Mr. Rick Astley!” Ricky enthused as he entered Charlotte’s office. “Though I must admit I am not much of one for music of the…  _pop_  variety, I have on more than one occasion listened to his particular piece of music by pure accident by following links that promised to be very interesting, but were somehow… misdirected to this music video posted on YouTube. It is most confusing, but I admit, the song is… exceedingly catchy.”

Charlotte nodded, holding back a smile.

“I was just about to send that shopping list to the new intern,” Charlotte offered.

“And once again, you have guessed my reason in venturing into your office, Ms. Lu. Very forward-thinking and self-motivated as always! And I’m sure Ms. Watkins will be more than capable of acquiring the needed supplies. She does seem to be settling in well here at Collins and Collins, don’t you think?”

“Oh, yes, she’s doing very well. Didn’t you have a meeting with Ms. deBourgh to attend, Mr. Collins?”

“Assuredly I do! And I must be off immediately, thank you for reminding me, Ms. Lu!”

The idea came to her just as Ricky was leaving—the perfect idea for cheering up Lizzie, but Charlotte wouldn’t keep Ricky from his meeting. Catherine would not be pleased with him if he was late, and it was never a good idea to bring Catherine’s displeasure upon themselves if it could be avoided.

 

* * *

 

The expression on Ricky’s face was confused, but indicated an amenability to persuasion (Oh God, she was starting to adopt his vocabulary).

“So… why would I be making this particular recording?”

“Well, you’re always saying that one of the qualities of a good boss is approachability and a good sense of humor…”

“Very true…”

“…and this is a way to show that you don’t take yourself too seriously.”

“Point taken,” he said cheerfully, but then his face settled back into confusion. “But… why this song?”

“Well, you and the artist do have a name in common.”

“Ah, yes! Rick Collins singing a… what is it you call it? a…  _cover!_  (yes that’s what it is) a  _cover_  of Rick Astley! Ah, that is exceedingly clever!”

 

* * *

 

Text exchange between Charlotte Lu and Lizzie Bennet:

Charlotte: [Check out this YouTube adaptation of Sense and Sensibility!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=dMBW_ujO7hE)

Lizzie: LOL, how did you ever get him to do that?

Lizzie: PS: I really needed a laugh, thank you. :)


End file.
